


I'm not wasting my love

by Four639



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First time saying 'I love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four639/pseuds/Four639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you! I'm not letting that go to waste!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not wasting my love

"You guys have been together everyday this week, I see the way she looks at you, she likes you!" 

"Lyds, we're just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that before you finally understand?"

"Don't 'Lyds' me right now, how dense are you, Allison?"

"Even if she did like me, why are you freaking out? She doesn't even compare to you."

"Oh, so you have thought about it?" Lydia said, agitated. 

"You're just twisting my words around! You know I hate when you do that!" Allison whined. 

"And you know I hate it when someone so obviously tries to take what's mine, I don't want you hanging out with her any more."

"Are you kidding me? You don't want me hanging out with her?! What are you gonna do, bane me from seeing her? If you're gonna continue acting like this.." Allison took a deep, steadying, breathe, "maybe we should break up."

That got the anger in Lydia's face to vanish, Allison got up to leave but was stopped short by Lydia yanking her back.she turned to Lydia to see the anger was back.

"Are you kidding me, Allison? No! Fuck that! I refuse to just throw away the time and money, though they were both well spent, that I spent on you. No, that's not happening, I love you, so we're gonna sit here an- " She froze, the words she said registering in her mind. Her eyes widened.

"Can you repeat that, Lyds?" Allison said, eyes and voice full of hope and curiosity. 

Lydia shook her head, and looked at Allison, nervously, "I was going to say we're gonna sit here and work through our problems."

"Before that.."

"I said, fuck that? "

"After that, Lyds" Allison said, amusement evident in her voice.

Lydia took a deep breath to steady herself, of course she knew what Allison wanted her to repeat, she wasn't dumb, she was Lydia Martin. 

Lydia looked at Allison, her girlfriend of almost a year and her friend of almost three, and said "I love you." Allison smiled, her eyes filled with unshed tears, and leaned forward, kissing Lydia passionately. After a few moments, when air became a necessity, Allison looked at Lydia, their lips just barely brushing, and said, breathlessly, "I love you too."

They kissed again for a few moments until Allison broke the kiss and said "I think it might be a good idea to inform you, Erica doesn't really like me, it was just a show we put on to get you to admit that you loved me. It was actually Erica's idea." She laughed.

Lydia smirked and said, "And how'd you know that I love you?" 

"I could see it in your eyes, and the way you get when we watch a romantic movie." She said amused.

"You're the worst, Ally, I hope you know that." Lydia said, but there was no real bite in her voice, she was in love with Allison Argent, and she was going to enjoy it. She thought as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, if you couldn't tell.. can someone comment and tell me if this should be multi-fic?


End file.
